Display devices formed from foldable sheet material such as paperboard or corrugated board have long been employed for displaying merchandise items for sale in retail outlets, Such devices have proven to be quite versatile in that they can be designed to accommodate the needs of a particular product. Also, these display devices are relatively inexpensive so that they can be discarded or recycled after they have served their purpose for the display and promotion of the selected product or merchandise.
A number of display devices have been disclosed which include vertically spaced shelves mounted on opposing side wall supports. While such devices have been effective for displaying products for which they were designed, they do not provide a suitable vehicle for all products, particularly those requiring added structural strength for supporting the packages of product on display.